


Stay Wild My Child

by AMMO121



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 01:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18928624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMMO121/pseuds/AMMO121
Summary: Time hopes Twilight doesn't make a habit of bring home feral children, but he's not holding his breath.(Moments in the lives of three brothers and all the wierd trouble that comes along with it.)





	Stay Wild My Child

**Author's Note:**

> These are going to be random one shots, and they'll probably be on the really short side. I hope you enjoy! Sorry for any mistakes, this is unbetaed and I wrote most of it while half asleep.

“No,” The word is out of his mouth even before Twilight opened his.

Twilight looked down at the young boy, happily munching on a twinkie, in his arms and then back at his brother. “But -.”

“I sent you out to get cereal,” Time pinched the bridge of his nose. “and you come back with a child. If I let you keep him then I'll have to let you keep every kid you bring back from a grocery run.”

“Time, I couldn't just leave him there! He was fighting off a raccoon with a stick!” He waved said stick around to emphasize just how insane it was. The stick was sharpened to a fine point and there was clothe tied messily around the other end in a makeshift grip.

The kid was watching his stick intensely, like Twilight might break his precious weapon if he swung it wrong. He didn't stop chomping on his snack though, his cheeks puffed out like a chipmunk.

“We can't keep him.” Time manages to pull his eyes away from the kid to look at Twilight. He kind of regrets it though, when the younger man pulls out his best Sad Eyes™. He's always been weak to them, even if he'd rather shoot himself in the foot then let his charge know that.

“At least let him stay while we try and find his parents,” The boy, having just finished stuffing the last of his snack in his mouth, was taking this moment to study Time. Instead of answering Twilight like he should, he could only stare into the boys eyes. When the kid reached for him he reacted without thought and grabbed him under the arms so that his squirming wouldn't send him falling out of Twilights grip.

Time tried not to flinch when a small hand reached out and touched his cheek, tracing the very beginning of his scar. After a second he took his hand back, then pointed his fingers towards each other and brought it up to his eye, twisting his wrists.

“ _Hurt_?”

For a long moment all he could do was gap at the boy. “Ah, no, it doesn’t hurt anymore.”

That gets him a firm nod, before the little hands are back and exploring, tugging and feeling everything they can reach, occasionally stopping to sign a question. Time gets swept up in it, and only pulls his attention away from the boy when Twilight starts putting the groceries away. The younger boy kept throwing glances over his shoulder at every opportunity, nervous and curious.

Time sighs and shifts his grip on the boy when he starts yawning and curls up against his chest. "I'll fill out a report when I get to work on Monday, and see if there's any missing persons reports out for him. But, I don't see any reason why he can't stay with us until something comes up."

There's a soft snore from the weight in his arm, but it did nothing to cover up Twilight's crow of victory.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please leave a comment or kudos. Maybe even let me know if theres something you'd like to see?


End file.
